


From the Wild

by Inuryuvr



Series: wild jotunheim [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Intersexuality, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuryuvr/pseuds/Inuryuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this:  http://thunderfrosties.tumblr.com/post/31089119444/a-wild-jotun-loki-appeared-sketch-time</p><p>The jotun are seen as savage beasts by the Aesir, a thing to be used and thrown away.  Thor takes up this challenge and finds more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Wild

It was an act of bravery and a proof of manhood, or so Thor had heard. To bed one of the wildlings of Jotunheim and get on it a child. They did not understand the all-tongue and were just as wild beasts, but the pleasure gained from a romp in the snow with one was legendary. But even so, it was a dangerous endeavor not only for the icy climes of the realm, but for the brutality of the giants themselves. Only the strongest of Aesir could wrestle one to lie beneath them, and thus it was a simple decision for Thor. He would journey to Jotunheim to prove himself a proper warrior of Asgard, as if he had not done that plenty of times before.  
  
Thor found Jotunheim more bitterly cold and baren than he expected, but he persevered. A day went passed without sight of nary a creature in the frozen wastes. It was two or three more before Thor first caught sight of game wandering outside of their hiding places, and just in time as his own supplies were running low. In the following days he learned the ways of the small creatures of the land and how to track them. Days turned into weeks before Thor caught sight of a trace of the larger beasts of the land. He had nearly given up on the third week as he came upon a foot print in the snow, shaped like a man's, but larger than any race could make. The Odinson followed the small trail to where it lead between the peaks of the mountains only to find a small snow-covered forest hidden between them.  
  
The forest was alive with sounds of life he had yet to hear elsewhere in the world. Bellows of large beasts were combined with the chatter of the smaller creatures. Thor sneaked through the forest, wary of what animals he may come upon in such close quarters until he came upon a clearing. What was happening within the clearing nearly made the Odinson gasp and give himself away. A small group of the giants he had been searching weeks for were squaring off in the middle of the clearing, each completely nude and unabashed. He watched as the two largest of the group paired off, circling each other with curving horns proudly on display. The clash of their horns ramming together did cause Thor to jump, but his movement was muffled by the rousing of the birds in the nearby trees simultaneously. A show of strength that ended in a draw seemed all that was needed for the pair to impress each other as they wandered off into the woods.  
  
It was then that Thor realized that he had stumbled on more than just some simple battle, but a mating ritual. He sat stunned as he watched several more pairs go through similar motions and wander off until there was only one pair left in the clearing. Thor knew that this was likely his last chance to snatch away one of the jotun, but even he was not foolish enough to face a pair alone. Their ritual started like all the others until a much smaller figure rushed forward between the two. This one had gone unnoticed by Thor until just now, but upon a double take he was surprised and yet not that he had not seen the runt before. The smaller jotun was a lighter blue than all the others and possessed long black hair that ran down his back like silk.  
  
But Thor's admiring was cut short as one of the other two jotun growled and backhanded the runt out of the way as if he was merely a nuisance. Gasping as the smaller jotun fell against a tree, Thor fought to remain in place until the mated pair left to their own business before jumping to its side. By some sort of chance the small jotun was still breathing and seemed only to be knocked unconscious. He decided in an instant to bind the wounds he did find on the jotun before finding them shelter away from the clearing. Thor was wary to avoid any directions he had seen a pair of giants go off towards, but instead decided upon a cave-like crevasse in the side of one of the mountains that lined the small forest.  
  
The forest provided him with the first opportunity to build a fire since his arrival in the realm as Thor settled the two of them into the crevasse. It did not take long once the fire was started for the jotun to wake. He jumped up ask if expecting to be attacked, but flinched in pain from the ribs that Thor knew were broken. But his reaction was almost worse upon seeing Thor, ignoring the pain in his side the jotun scrambled as far away as possible from the Odinson. His breathing was erratic, pupils dilated, and his muscles were tensed ready to fight for survival or flee at the first movement. Thor tried to calm the wild thing with soothing sounds while lowering his body as to not seem a threat to the jotun. With time the beast calmed and sat down, still keeping his gaze upon Thor. It took the rest of the night for the jotun to trust him enough to check the bandages and provide food before settling down for bed. Thor kept a watch out that night, but the events of the previous day as well as the stress of caring for an injured jotun dragged him into the realm of sleep only hours into his watch. Only right before sleep took him into her folds that he realized that he had a frost giant, what he had been searching for weeks for, in his custody.  
  
~~  
  
Thor woke the next morning to the sound of panting and whimpering. Turning to check on the jotun, Thor found him writhing and covered in sweat. The blanket Thor had provided him with was thrown off so that Thor could easily see the source of the jotun's discomfort. His prick was hard against his stomach, dripping with precome, and his hand was moving between his thighs revealing a portion of his anatomy that Thor had only heard about, never suspecting it to be real. The Odinson blushed as he watched the jotun climax before him at the aide of his own hand, but even he could see that it had helped the whimpering form little as sweat continued to run down his forehead. Realizing that the injured jotun was in heat, Thor slowly approached him waiting for the jotun to acknowledge his presence. Within the blink of an eye the jotun was upon him, grinding down upon his crotch, head thrown back, and arms scrambling at his chest.  
  
Thor took the initiative to divest himself from beneath the desperate jotun, already feeling his cock hardening from the jotun's ministrations. As soon as his breeches were removed he felt the hot, wet cavern of the jotun slide down upon him. It was a blur of motion from that point on, the jotun lost control as Thor laid him onto his back and thrust into him time and again until they both came. But it was not over for the jotun as he laid with Thor several times again that day until they both were worn out and fell asleep sated in the dark crevasse once again.  
  
~~  
  
Thor awoke sore in all the right places as he looked over to the form of the sleeping jotun. He had not expected it to be so easy to attain his goal, but he agreed with the tales, that one day would have been worth even a hundred fold the hardships he had experienced to find the jotun. But at the same time Thor knew he could not just leave the wounded creature like this nor could he bring him home. The little jotun seemed almost intelligent in some of the ways he reacted to things. Slowly the jotun woke up groggy and out of sorts. He flinched as he moved from the various aches and pains of the past two days, but Thor was there to help him. Growling at Thor's touch, but he acquiesced eventually. The jotun seemed to blush at the sight of him, which made Thor laugh as he settled back to prepare some sort of breakfast for them.  
  
The rest of the day passed in silence between the two. Thor, after seeing that the jotun would not run away, set out to hunt for food to replinish his stores. It was likely he would be there for a while to make sure the jotun healed. Many would laugh at the sense of responsibility Thor showed towards the creature, but he felt it would be dishonorable to leave even a jotun wounded and possibly pregnant to the cold and wild of this planet. Thor returned to find him sleeping again by the fire, which had been kept stoked in his absence, but the sleeping form stirred as soon as Thor got within 10 feet of the jotun. He pulled back once again showing his displeasure on his face. Sighing, Thor went to work on his catch, preparing it for cooking and storage, while the jotun looked on.  
  
Come to think of it Thor was getting tired of just calling the one across from him just the jotun and if he would be staying with him for possibly weeks the thing would need a name. He knew that jotun were only referred to as wild creatures in Asgard, but this one had shown enough intelligence that he thought it worth a try to attempt communication. Gesturing to himself he said, “Thor,” before gesturing to the jotun as if to ask for his name. As to be expected only a confused expression passed the jotun's face, even as Thor repeated the action. Just as Thor gave up, sighing as he returned to his work, he heard a breathy sound come from the jotun. He looked up in askance for the giant to repeat himself and was met with the same word again, “Loki,” it sounded like. “Loki?” Thor asked, repeating the gesture towards the jotun. A smile seemed to catch on his face as he mimiked the gesture towards himself saying once again, “Loki.”  
  
~~  
  
From that point on the pair communicated through gestures and what simple words they could learn from each other in a sort of pidgin. Weeks passed as Loki, still begrudging of Thor, let him care for his wounds. Thor watched as Loki grew stronger each day with his care. He would hunt for the pair most days as Loki remained in the cave. Each night he would return with some sort of catch for them to eat the next day, and Loki would be there waiting. The jotun slowly grew on Thor, even though they talked little, his presence was comforting in the wastes and brought a smile to his face each night he returned. He was unsure of what stories the jotun had been told of the aesir, for Thor by now was certain they were more than just wild beasts, but he still occasionally found Loki flinching at his touch or presence.  
  
One night, when it was exceptionally cold and the fire was blown out by the howling wind outside the cave, Thor woke to Loki crawling in beside him under the furs. The jotun was not hardly as cold as he suspected, though he should have known this by now from the several other times their skin had met, but instead the close presence brought both of them warmth through the night. From that point onward it was not unusual for Thor to find Loki in his bed roll at night. Thor did not put any weight in these actions until he found Loki sick with the signs of pregnancy. Now Thor did not know whether they were real or the effects of a pregnant state.  
  
Guilt caught up with him as he pondered the situation. He had taken the jotun when he was at his most vulnerable, thinking it an act of mercy to an animal and taking his own pleasure in it. Little did he know then he was basically raping another sentient being who was enthralled in the demands of the body and had little control over their actions. Thor made his decision that day as he watched Loki outside the cave. The jotun was nearly entirely healed from the injuries he had sustained, and then Thor would have little reason to remain.  
  
That evening Thor tried to articulate the best he could his desire to bring Loki back with him to Asgard. He nearly gave up at the futility of the communication when Loki finally seemed to understand, a small, sad smile upon his features. Loki's response was simple; pointing to himself and then the ground at his feet. Even Thor understood that Loki meant to stay in Jotunheim. Thor almost wept at the loss, but instead grabbed a hold of Loki like it would be the last. The small jotun waited a minute before untangling himself from Thor, but to his surprise he did not run from the touch. Instead he lead Thor over to their bed, piled with the furs of the animals Thor had trapped over his time there. Loki laid himself out on the furs, beckoning Thor forward in a manner the thunder god knew all too well.  
  
He was hesitant at first, but Loki's insistance brought him to the bed where he leaned over the jotun's form. It was the first time since he first saw the small jotun that he truly admired the naked body before him. Loki was lean muscled, but still obviously strong. The scars of his race enhanced the slender qualities of his body, and his raven hair, that Thor had braided out of the way, fell to the side. Red eyes, filled with lust and caring, stared up at him in contrast to the rest of his body. Even the curving horns no longer seemed so foreign and wild to Thor, but attracted his touch as his hands explored Loki's body. A stroke along their ridged surface sent a jolt through Loki's body as he moaned beneath Thor.  
  
With his decision made, Thor rid himself of his clothes to lay bare over his partner. Loki had taken more than he expected in his time with the jotun, but Thor would happily give those things again. Taking his time to please the body beneath him, Thor teased Loki's nipples and suckled at his throat as he edged his legs open. He brought his hand down between Loki's legs as he settled between them, taking care to rub at both his clitoris and the base of his cock. He took Loki's lips with his own as an especially loud moan escaped from the jotun's throat. Loki was nearly trembling in his hands from pleasure as Thor finally parted his thighs to delve into the heat between them. The pace was steady at first, ripping moans and pants from Loki, but the long needed pleasure brought Thor quickly to the edge. His thrusts grew erratic as he brought a hand to Loki's cock to aid in his completion. Then all of a sudden his orgasm caught him and he thrust deep into Loki's heat as he felt the walls of his entrance squeeze around him.  
  
Both spent, Thor rolled to lay beside Loki smiling over to the recovering jotun. Loki turned and, for once turning a full smile upon the aesir, placed a kiss again to Thor's lips. They fell asleep in each other's arms not long after, aware of what the next day would bring.  
  
~~  
  
Thor woke at dawn to find Loki still in his bed. He would have to return to Asgard that day without Loki. Quietly, so as not to disturb his sleeping lover, Thor rose and packed what he could not leave behind. He intended to leave all he could so as to make Loki's life that much easier in the months to come. As he returned from a trip to the nearby hotsprings, the source of the water and heat that kept this place from freezing, he found Loki awake and searching for him outside of the cave. Thor ran up to the jotun and clasped him in his arms, threading a hand through Loki's silky hair as he pressed a kiss to his lips.  
  
“I know you will not understand this, but I promise this is not goodbye forever my love. Somehow, someday I will return for both you and my child.” Thor placed a hand to Loki's stomach as he pulled away slightly in order to look him in the eyes. “I shall find a way to prove to the rest of Asgard that your kind are not just mindless monsters. You are a people still and should be treated better than just some conquest for a bull headed Aesir.” Thor made these vows to Loki's face, even while the jotun gazed upon him with a confused expression, full of sorrow. “Please do not look on me like that,” Thor begged grabbing him by the back of his neck, “I love you, Loki. I cannot stand to think to be without you.” He pulled Loki close in goodbye, holding him there for a bit before he knew if he stayed any longer he would not be able to leave.  
  
Thor shouldered the bags and turned back to Loki to give him a final kiss goodbye before calling down the bifrost to take him home to Asgard.

~~  
  
a year later  
  
Thor had convinced the All-father that he had not gone mad in his trip to Jotunheim, and that they should take a chance in reaching out a hand of friendship to the people of these uninhabitable lands. He had even gone so far as to convince his father that Loki was the best place to start, as Thor's lover and the bearer of his child.  
  
The Bifrost landed him not far from the clearing where Thor first met Loki. Therefore it did not take long for him to navigate his way back to their cave through these familiar woods. No one was outside the cave as he approached, but he heard the soft wailings of a child from within, from that alone Thor's hopes were a-flame. He rushed to the opening of the cave and was not dissappointed in what he saw. Loki was smiling up at him from the bed roll he had kept to the back, a babe wrapped in one of the many furs held to his breast, silencing its wails. Thor's heart swelled with pride as he strode forward and fell to his knees before Loki to entangle him in his arms.  
  
After taking a long needed kiss from Loki's lips, Thor took a moment to admire the bundle between them. The child did not have the skin of the jotnar, but instead of an aesir. Thor marveled at the bright green eyes that stared at him from beneath a tuft of black hair before the child buried itself into it's mother's breast again. He laughed at the child's shyness before wrapping the pair of them in his arms. They remained like that until the sun set beyond the mountains. This time when Thor asked Loki under the starry sky if he would return with him, the answer was yes.


End file.
